The Moon Faery Princess
by Daysha21
Summary: I'm 15 living life doing High School and then all of a sudden I get visited by aliens and find out I'm a Princess well to be more blunt a Moon Faery Princess even though I made the story I find out the Princess is real and it is me. This is my first Fan-Fic/Story/Book I made a long time ago it is sure to to read :) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Story I created when I was a kid and I hope you like and yes its my first Story/Book :) Please Enjoy.**

The Beginning

Once there was a 15 year old girl. Her name is Daysha Liao. She is a kind, patient, loving, adventurous, and a serious person. She lives in a house in china. The city is called Hong Kong. She goes to school every day, but one day when she was on her way home. It was dark; she walked underneath a small bridge. There was a light in the sky coming toward her. When the light came close enough to see what it was. It is a space ship. The space ship came closer, and it is about to land. So Daysha was trying to find a place to hide, but it was too late. They have landed and so she just stands there in a curious expression. The space ship is opening its door, and there are creatures or aliens coming out of the space ship. They walked toward her as they are talking to each other in a different language. As they stopped walking and talking, they started to talk to her in different languages as if trying to communicate with her. As they come to and English greetings.

"Greetings, we have come in peace. We are the Salius Clan. We also have come to find our savior named Daysha Liao the Moon Faery Princess, are you her?"

"Well yes but I am not the moon faery princess, but I did make a story about her." she said feeling unsure about this situation.

"Then you must come with us, princess Daysha." The Salius Clan said motioning her to come inside the ship. As Daysha looks at them closely, they look like they are almost human but different color of skin, greenish blue. As the Clan realized it's a different time and she lost her powers or they should look in the records (that the boss has left for them to look while on their way to earth) and the box that their leader given to them.

"Princess, please enter our ship. There is no time to waste."

"Ok, just to warn you I am not who you think I am." As she entered the space ship, the aliens instructed her to sit in one of their chairs that look weird, while they went to this other door that leads to another room and started looking for the documents.

One moment later, she heard them say: "we found them." one of the recruits said held up a big metal boxes and an aluminum folder.

"So… what does it say?" the general said being tense.

The recruit reads: "General, this is a power box; it has the Moon Faery Princess's powers in it. A long time ago after she saved our world from Jak, She decides she wants to return home to earth. So she designed this machine that could transport her powers to be in a box which you have. But there is another box there as well that one belongs to the white wolf, Prince Sandor. You will need to find him, he is the guardian for the princess, and she will need him. Your leader Janius."

"So let's get started on the machine here's the blue prints and the boxes." Hands the blue prints and the boxes to the recruits, than points to an alien on the controls of the ship; "And you search for the white wolf, I'll ask the princess to have her bring a friend or a family member." They came out of the room and started controlling with the controls of the ship. As she thought she should go into the room to talk to the general; "So, do you want to talk to me?" she walked in and saw him pulled out a costume that belongs to the Moon Faery Princess that she imagine that same costume in her story. The general has the costume in his hand as he stares at her and said; "This belongs to you; go try it on…if you want to? There is a room you can sleep in and get dressed in." at the same time he shows her to her room with the costume still in his hand. Then when he got to her room with her he was going to give her costume to her he was staring at her for a couple of minutes as she takes it and said; "Thank you, but I can't do it, I have to go to school and my parents are worried about me as we speak." She said it in a sorry. As she looked at him in the face and eyes, she thought in a way he looks just like a man, but with pointy ears like an elf and skin is covered with rocked like spots on his greenish blue skin.

"We need you, the whole universe needs you and don't worry we built a robot that will act like you and does everything like a human does that no human can tell the differences." He stares at her for a few minutes until; "we found him, sir. Sir." The recruit interrupted.

"Good work, Sparks. I'll be right there. Are you ready, princess?" As he turns to see Daysha;

"Yes, General." she said as she is dressed in the costume that is on her, with the pretty pink and dark pink with sparkly sashes at the sides it looks like a short dress up to knee height, also with pink sparkly see through shoes. General was about to speak, but he was in amazement and said:

"Call me Zel… that looks so beautiful on you with the brown hair and eyes, Princess."

She giggled and said: "Thank you, call me Daysha."

"Ok. Daysha….Genela!" he yell for her as she comes running into the room.

"Yes sir"

"You get Daysha set in the machine—

"Can we get my friends and family members, also the white wolf first, please?"

"Yes. Let's get the white wolf. Do you want to come with me?" As his hand is reaching out for hers like they were going to dance.

"Yes." She put her hand in his.

"Ok, land the ship." As the ship landed in a mountain with lots of sand like a desert, but the trees are fair green. As there are also a pack of wolves so close together except for a fully white wolf that is in front of them. He barked as if he knew it was time for him to go. As he came up to Daysha and bowed, then walked into the ship before he went in the ship he barks to his pack as if he is saying good bye. Zel and Daysha walked into the ship as they said their good byes to the wolves.

A couple of hours later, still night time went to Daysha's home and asked her father if he would like to join her on a quest. The father replied; "I'm sorry dear, but I have a job and I have to stay and take care of the family." Daysha became sad, gave him a hug and said; "Ok…bye, father." A couple of minutes later, they went to her friend John Wikan's house, she asked him he agreed. The next, Stephan's, and last Derrick's. They both agreed and they are all ready except…

"So, Daysha and Sandor… Are you both ready to be in the machine?" Daysha and Sandor shook their heads, yes. They walked into separate rooms of the large tubes. Then they started up the machine, Sandor was first to be done in just a minute. Daysha, there was a problem ever sense she got into the machine. As they look through the glass they saw her screaming and crying as her hair changed color, from brown to the lightest pink. As they realized she is in pain, the Salius Clan tried to shut the machine off. Then she fell to the ground into unconsciousness. As they put her in her room hoping she'll be alright. Zel and Derrick walked into her room standing next to her bed. They think she is so lovely they could stop anything to harm her, looking at her makes them believe she is worth protecting. They touched her hand and kissed it than they were about to leave the room as she moaned. They both rushed back to her sides as she woke; "What, what happen?"

Zel answers; "the power was too much for you and the machine. The machine gave up until the last drop of power in the box, but now you have beautiful hair and wings."

"What?"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and put in reviews or message me on how it is :) till the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now here is the next chapter hoped you liked :)**_**Chapter 2**:_** Jak's Ship and Sparks A What?**_

"So, in happily ever after now are we?" Sparks watched the screen with Zel, Daysha, Derrick, John, Stephan, and Sandor talking to each other and joking around. Sparks started to use his tricorder and called to a different ship.

Jak's ship

"Jak here."

"We are on our way to Sanation."

"Brilliant, now my sweet princess, we are going to be together again even if you refuse Me." he is looking at a picture of Daysha in the screen.

"Ok. Sparks?"

"Still here."

"I have a job for you, when you get to the belt (it's a border between two or more solar systems) you create a distraction so my men and I can grab the princess, then we go in a different galaxy. So they won't find us."

"Great, so do I still get my part of the bargain?"

"Is it to be in bed with her?"

"Hell no! She is too beautiful for that."

"Then how in the world are you going to...I am not going to ask you that."

"Ask me what?" Sparks said in an angry voice.

"Oh nothing, yes you get your part of the bargain." Jak ended the conversation. "Just you wait; you are in for a big surprise, ha ha ha." Jak said with an evil laugh and then he sighs when he took another look at the picture. "Oh I can see it now. All the evil things I can do to you, ha ha. As if –

The alarm of the ship went off and startled him. He hates the alarms it always ruins his imaginations, while he is thinking.

"Jak, we are being under attack." One of his men said, that works on the controls. Jak came out of his room to the transporter and came to the bridge and walked forward to the guy on the ship's controls panicking. "So, before you set the alarm off did you even think of talking to me first?" Jak said with an angry voice as he pulled out his phaser (laser gun).

"Please don't kill me sir." The guy said with trembling voice.

_Zizzz! (_The laser sound) he shoots him with the phaser.

"You there. Take his place on the controls and fire 4 torpedoes." Jak said with exasperation. "I can't afford to buy a new ship. Besides I made this ship, it's unbeatable. So many years I built this ship ever since I was a kid. And I will never lose it! Never!"

* * *

**Sorry its short and I hoped you liked it :).**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heres another one to make up from the shortness of chapter 2 so enjoy :).**_

_**Chapter 3: What Happened Between Zel And Derrick? And The Princesses Weakness?**_

"So Derrick, Why were you in Daysha's room and kissing her hand for?" Zel said with curiosity.

"Oh, keep your nose to yourself. It's my business and none of yours, ok!"

"Oops. Sorry. I'm just curious." Zel said with a grin on his face. "You like her too. I can tell, by the way."

Silence….

"Well you can't touch her, so back off."

"No, you back off." As Derrick and Zel are in each other's faces at the same time growling at each other.

"Uh, Zel, Derrick? Do you guys— Daysha said while she came through the door interruptedly.

"Oh, Daysha!" them both said in a startled voice.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you guy's conversation, but do you want something to eat?" they just stared at her not paying attention.

"Helloo!" she said with a yell. As them both lost their balance and fell backwards.

"Owe!" Zel and Derrick said with a groan.

"You guys are stupid sometimes and I can't even talk to you after that accident. Gosh!" she left the room with anger in her voice. Zel and Derrick stared at each other in anger and said at the same time.

"Well thanks a lot. Hey stop copying me. Hey cut it out!"

An hour later they came running in the room that's like a diner. Sat down in the chairs and started to act like kids. As Daysha gave them a metal plate and told them to get something to eat. They got up and grab something to eat.

"Hey, you both stop acting like 2 year olds and grow up. What's your guy's problem?" Daysha said.

"Oh. We don't want to talk about it. We will be good and act normal." And so they did.

A few minutes later Sandor came running in the diner after everyone was relaxing with a full stomach. As all of a sudden… "Hey, you guys ate without me. How rude." Sandor said with a growl. As Daysha gets up, from her chair in surprise and said.

"Now, how long have you been talking like that?"

"Well, my lady, since when I was born. I stay alive as long there's an heir of a Moon Faery princess is still alive otherwise I be dead right now. I also do all sorts of stuff, since now I got my powers back."

"Cool, can you tell us your story? And sorry for eating without you, we kind of thought you're…" Daysha said trying to find words to say without being rude.

"A dog. Well yah, but I can also be this." Sandor spins around then his appearance changed. He looks like a tall Indian man, with muscles, and he has a long pure white straight hair with blue eyes and has birth marks on his face like tiger strips that was on a tigers face. He is wearing a white fur long coat with white jeans, and boots.

"Hey, are you some kind of Wizard?" Stephen said with a curious face.

"No." Sandor said, calmly and a little sarcastically as he went into the kitchen and grabs something to eat.

"I am a prince of my home planet Zardolf. "

"Whoa, hold up there. Why were you on earth than?" Derrick said in confusion.

"Well, I will tell you that in my story, after I am done eating." As he walked back into the kitchen, but before he went into the kitchen he asked: "Princess, will you come into the kitchen with me, please, I have to talk to you alone."

"Okay, yes. I am coming." She said with curiosity as she picked up her plate and takes it into the kitchen. While Sandor stands there being a gentleman letting her go in the kitchen first. Then he follows her as he closed the door behind him.

"Man, he is such a show off." Derrick said being a jerk.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap." John said ignoring Derrick as he left the room. "Me too." Stephen said with a yawn.

"Not me, I am going to take a look at the files about that guy and this ship in the computer." Derrick pushed a button underneath the table.

"I am going to do my duty as captain." Zel left the room irritated.

* * *

The Kitchen

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Daysha said patiently. As Sandor is putting his plate in the machine, and walked back to his seat.

"Well Princess, do you know why I am here?"

"I think I do, why?"

"I am your guardian; I am here to protect you from evil."

"What? What do you mean? I'm vulnerable?"

"Yes, your power has a limit. So, if you use too much you won't be able to fight about 10 men. Your weakness is your virginity."

"You mean if evil men had sex with me I am dead?"

"Not exactly. It's like a poison, but it depends on what kind of guy that is evil. Even though they are evil it depends on how many sins they committed."

"Well, what is the cure for it?" Daysha said in a panic.

"It is to have sex with good men."

"Oh great, I am going to be a hooker, now." She said in agitation.

"What is a hooker?" Sander said in an addled face.

"You don't want to know." While she face palms.

"I do want to know." He said as a decline.

"Are you sure?"

"Positively."

"Ok. It's a woman who does sex with every guy she can get her hands on for money or pleasure."

"Uh….That's your choices…Anyways to get off that ridiculous subject do you want some desert?" He said in a disturbed face.

"Uh, yea…lets."

"Well, do you want some desert, and then I can tell you my story."

"Oh. Yes please." She said dozing off.

"What do you want?" Sandor confuses.

"I'll have a chocolate Ice cream, please." As snap out of her faze.

"Ok." He pulled out a bowl of ice cream out of the machine, and gave it to her.

"Thank you… are you getting some?"

"Well, no I am full and I am allergic to chocolate."

"Oh."

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter and if you have questions you can put it on the review or you can PM its up to you till next time :).**


End file.
